Crossed Over
This is a particular collection of stories from throughout the history of Mayak. Each story details a cast of characters who have gone on adventures throughout time and space. Enjoy. Season 1. Happiness and Hijinx Main Characters: Harvey Rozodew: A human and the leader of Team Happiness, he's not very thrilled with most of his team's antics and prefers to not cause trouble. Not that he has much of a choice. Pieri Winston: The energetic and big eating human that is second in command of Team Happiness who has a pair of African Dog Ears, she's excited for any adventures that come her team's way and even drags everyone into fun games along the way. Natalie Umberne: A member of Team Happiness who is unfortunately deaf. She is a human who has endured a lot in her life but remains optimistic about changing other's lives through kindness. and, Salazar Skygenta: The final member of Team Happiness. He's is a human with the tail of a Porpoise who is always quite irritated by his teammate's overly happy outlooks on life. Not that he is incapable of happiness, after all. He has Polu. Minor Characters: Moone Honewy: Harvey's cousin and a panther who has tagged along with the team in order to see the world. She is quite rebellious and doesn't like following Harvey's orders. and, Polu Alan: A fennec fox Raized with power over ice and snow, who was rescued from his hometown by the team. He has followed them out of gratitude and has even established a bit of a relationship with Salazar. World 1. Episode 1. World Mayak. It was a simple day on Mayak... well as simple as it could be. But that's not important, for we join Team Happiness as they relax on their day off. We find the team on their airship: The Ann Blu. Pieri, Moone, and Natalie were enjoying a nice game of poker. Harvey was reading a book while Salazar and Polu were in the ship's dining room. Little did they know, that their peace wouldn't last. Let's take a look at the poker game, shall we? Pieri looked at her cards and then at her opponents. "I'll bet two dollars," She said smiling. "I see your two dollars and raise you three more to make five,"Moone said quite confidently. Natalie looked at her cards before sighing. "I fold."She said sadly. "Ok, it's just you and me then Moone," Pieri said with a smirk. "Alright then, show em,"Moone replied. They showed their hands, revealing that Pieri had a full house consisting of three kings and two threes. Moone smiled, then showed that her hand was a four a kind, consisting of two pairs of sixes and one nine. She took the five dollars and stuffed it in her pant pocket. "Aww, thought I had you," Pieri said fake crying. "Ha, sucker."Moone gloated. Natalie sighed before looking at Harvey. She got up and walked over to him. "What are you reading?"She asked. He looked at her and smiled. He then pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it, before handing it to her. She looked at the note and read it. "Oh, your favorite book? That's nice. We haven't had an easy day in a while. So it's best to savor it."She said with a nod. She got up, went over to a bookshelf, pulled out a book and went back over to him. "Mind if I join you?"She asked. "No, go ahead."He said after taking a quick peek at her. She smiled after reading his lips, opened the book and began reading." Thank you."She said without taking her eyes off the page. "You're welcome."He replied. Meanwhile, Salazar and Polu were still in the dining room. "So, how are you liking the ship?"Salazar asked as he brought over a cup of coffee. "It's ok. I can't tell you how relieved it is not to be hunted for this."He said before cooling down the coffee with a blast of cold air. "Good thing that was yours, vanilla cream and three sugars. Right?"Salazar asked a little taken back. "Yes, thank you," Polu said graciously. They stared at each other as they enjoyed their drinks. Out of nowhere, Salazar started laughing. "What. What's wrong?"Polu asked confused. "You got some of the coffee on your cheek," Salazar said laughing and pointing. Polu tried licking up the coffee, but it was futile. Salazar stopped laughing and walked over. He bent down and licked the coffee off of his pal's cheek. Polu freaked out naturally and pushed him away. "What are you doing?"He asked. "Oh come on, just some fun," Salazar said laughing again. "Yeah well, next time ask," Polu said chuckling nervously. Their awkward flirting, if you could call it that was interrupted as their ship's alarms started going off. Everyone got off their seats and headed towards the front of the ship. "What is it?"Salazar asked, clearly pissed at the interruption. "A monster was picked up, just on the surface level. It has the same readings as...."Harvey started before trailing off. "The monster that brought the three of us to this world?"Pieri asked pointing to her, Salazar and Natalie. Natalie took a second to register what was said before turning to their leader. "We should handle it before something happens."She said cautiously. "Yes, let's get down there and survey the monster. It could be what we need."Moone said before her cousin could. The team grabbed their weapons as Harvey forced the ship to land. He then went over to the ship's door and opened it. Everyone jumped out and began walking towards where the monster was registered. "We should make this quick, we don't want to alert any of the locals," Polu said as he scanned the area. Little did they know, that the monster would provide them with one heck of an adventure. World 1. Episode 2.